Disney Parties
by NoOneShallKnow
Summary: Jonas fic! Ever wonder what Disney parties are really like? Well, the Jonas Brothers will show you! Jovinick.


Disney parties weren't as innocent as they were made out to be. Okay, in the beginning they were; the Disney stars seemed like perfect little goody-goodies. That is, until the paparazzi left, the blinds were drawn and the doors were locked. Then the music was turned up, their cover clothes were shed, the alcohol was brought out, the furniture was shoved to one side of the giant room and they dropped their lies.

That was a true Disney party, and that's when things really started.

Joe groaned into Nick's neck, grinding against his ass. He slipped his hands down to the boys inner thighs, scratching lightly as he felt Kevin's hips snapping into Nick's to the beat of the music. Joe tilted his head up to look at Kevin, pressing harder against the boy between them when he saw the burning lust in his eyes.

Nick gripped Kevin's hair tightly, pulling back to get at his neck. He bit down hard and Kevin gasped. He let go of his brothers hair and grabbed at his belt to tug him closer, pushing back against Joe before rolling his hips forward into Kevin's. He heard their twin moans and repeated the movement, burying his face in the eldest's neck.

Kevin was barely conscious of the intense looks they were getting; it didn't matter anyways though because all the others would be plastered by the end of the night. One of his hands slipped behind Nick and rubbed teasingly over the bulge in Joe's tight pants before he tugged at the hem of the leather, starting to move backwards to where he knew there were rooms. He grabbed blindly for the door knob and threw the door open, pulling his two brothers in before kicking it shut. Neither of the three said anything; they wouldn't need many words at all.

As Kevin dragged them over to the bed, Joe started pulling impatiently at Nick's shirt, trying to get it off. He failed; instead he started tugging at the zipper of his tight pants as Nick started to take his own shirt off. Just as soon as it was thrown away, Kevin's lips were on his and he was being pulled onto the bed and away from Joe, the button of his pants undone and the zip halfway down.

The beat of the music pumped through the room, flowing inside of them as they preformed their own kind of dance. Kevin was on his back, his dress shirt undone and hanging down, his pants halfway down his hips. Nick was straddling his waist, the front of his pants stretched impossibly tight over his crotch. Joe was just a few inches away from the edge of the bed, watching his brothers grinding against each other as he worked on getting his clothes off.

When he was done, some of the buttons on his shirt were rolling across the room and the zip of his leather pants was broken, but none of it mattered. Joe crawled onto the bed beside his brothers and he watched them; they were kissing fiercely, their teeth clacking together occasionally as their tongues pushed against each other. Kevin's hand was tangled tight in Nick's hair, the other trying to tug the boy's pants down. With Joe's help, he managed it and they both groaned when they found that Nick wasn't wearing anything under his tight pants.

Nick just sent them a sly grin before he leaned down to tug at Kevin's bottom lip with his teeth, giving him an impatient look. Seeing it, Joe pulled Nick onto his lap and kissed him hard, gripping onto his hips. Nick mewled against his lips and arched his back slightly, rolling his hips forward. He whined when Joe shifted him around, but he groaned when he felt the hot tip of his brothers cock press against his puckered entrance.

Then, when Joe didn't make any other move, Nick growled in frustration and spread his legs wider. He impaled himself on his older brother's cock, throwing his head back and gripping tight to Joe's shoulders.

"God, Nicky…" Joe's eyes fell shut as he let out a throaty moan, but they opened again when he felt the bed dip.

Kevin crawled onto the bed, his eyes locked on his younger brothers like a predator stalking its prey. He licked his lip and moved forward, his cock bumping against Nick's back as he draped an arm over his shoulder and bit at his neck. He felt the boy's moan against his hand as it trailed down from his throat to his nipples, scratching slightly as he bit down hard on his shoulder.

Nick let his head fall back onto Kevin's shoulder and arched his back, lifting his hips up and forcing himself back down. Joe grabbed onto his hips tightly and rolled his own upwards, his breath coming in pants. The feeling of Kevin's hard length rubbing against his made Joe's thrusts falter until he stopped, ignoring Nick's plaintive whine. Nick tried to move, needed to, but Kevin held tight to his hips and growled.

Kevin slipped his hands forward to Nick's thighs, scratching along them with his blunt nails. He forced the boys legs further apart, leaning over him lightly to bite at the side of his neck. He pulled Nick up off of Joe's flushed cock until only the head was still inside him and lined up beside him, pulling the youngest down harshly.

Nick let out a loud groan and a few grunts, arching his back. He held tight to Joe's shoulders, biting the inside of his lip as he seated himself fully on both his brothers. He held still for a bare few moments, and gasped lightly as he started rocking back and forth slowly.

Joe's hand trailed over Nick's abs lightly, going around behind him. He rubbed the tip of his fingers around the stretched ring of muscle surrounding his and Kevin's cocks, drawing a moan from both his brothers. He suddenly forced the one digit inside, stretching Nick further. Nick winced as Kevin and Joe groaned, bucking his hips back. It felt like he was being torn in two, and he loved every millisecond.

"K-kev.." Nick panted out, his eyes closing.

Kevin's thighs quivered as he drew back and thrust forward, his cock sliding into the tight heat just as Joe pulled Nick up and slammed him down, his finger still pressed inside of him. Nick fisted one hand in the bed sheets and the other in Joe's hair, tugging him up into a rough kiss as the eldest Jonas brother picked up speed; a perfect contrast to Joe's slow thrusts.

And then, devastatingly to Nick, he was pulled off of both of them and pushed to the side. He pouted, but he watched with pure lust as Joe and Kevin's tongues curled together between their lips, the messy kiss turning the youngest on more than he'd thought it could've. Joe pulled Kevin down against him and bucked his hips up, scratching at his pale shoulders. They looked at each other with sly smirks before their lips smashed together and Kevin took both of their cocks into his hand.

Joe pulled away from Kevin's sinful lips and threw his head back, watching Nick crawl back over to them. The curly haired boy moved behind Kevin and nudged his legs apart, scooting back slightly as he spread his cheeks. He lapped his tongue over his hole lightly a few times before wiggling it inside, one hand kneading his right butt cheek as the other trailed along the back of his left thigh.

"Nicky, please… Fu-mmn!" Kevin gasped out, three of Nick's fingers buried to the hilt inside of him. He dropped his head down to Joe's shoulder, panting against his neck as Nick twisted his fingers and spread them apart.

Joe leaned up and pushed Kevin backwards, impaling him further on their younger sibling's fingers. He moved forward and pressed himself up against his brother, gripping his erection and swirling his thumb over its tip as he bit down hard on his neck. Joe circled his fingers at the base of the Kevin's cock and gripped tightly, his other hand going around his body. Two of his fingers joined Nick's inside of their older brother, keeping them still after curling the tips to brush lightly against his prostate.

Kevin writhed between his younger brothers, biting his bottom lip with a low groan as Nick and Joe kissed over his shoulder, their tongues curling around each other. The two parted, and Joe caught his lips in a heated kiss while Nick latched onto his neck, suckling and nipping.

Then, he was being pulled off of their fingers and pushed aside like they had done to Nick earlier, and he saw Nick push Joe down onto the bed roughly. He watched with lustful eyes and flushed cheeks as Nick straddled Joe's hips, pressing their lips together and pushing himself down on his achingly hard erection once more.

Joe's eyes slipped shut and he grabbed at Nick's hips, thrusting up hard. After a few more shallow thrusts, he pushed Nick back onto the bed and pressed into him hard with a loud groan. Nick gripped the sheets tightly and spread his legs as wide as he could, throwing his head to the side to look at Kevin.

Kevin grinned slyly and got off the bed, moving off to the bathroom. A minute of frantic searching later, he came back out and crawled over to his younger brothers. He flicked his tongue over Nick's nipple, then dug the item in his hand into the skin of his belly and tugged harshly. Nick cried out loudly and writhed underneath Joe, who opened his eyes and almost came right then. Kevin held the razor blade carefully in his hand as he licked and sucked at the cut, using his other hand to pinch and scratch at all of Nick's sensitive spots.

Nick hissed at the slight sting, and almost yelled his frustration when Joe pulled out of him. Joe's tongue curled with Kevin's and they both moaned at the sweet taste of Nick's blood mixed with the feel of it sliding between their lips. Kevin bit at his tongue as it slipped into his mouth, grinding his hips against the nearest thing, which just so happened to be Nick's arm.

Mere seconds later, Nick pulled the razor blade out of Kevin's hand and flung it off somewhere, pulling the other boy down atop him. He grinded their hips together and gave a soft, almost panicked sound as Kevin flipped him over onto his belly.

"Pretty Nicky…" Kevin purred, leaning over him to nibble at his ear.

"Kev.." Nick whined, wiggling his ass back against him.

Kevin laughed lightly and took his erection in his hand, rubbing its tip teasingly over Nick's entrance before pushing inside slowly. The younger boy pushed his hips back impatiently, but Kevin stilled him with a low warning growl as he bit at his neck. He gave a hard thrust and stopped, buried to the hilt inside of his brother. Nick whined wantonly and arched his back, gripping tight to the bed sheets.

"Joe." Kevin said, looking over at said boy with a certain look on his face, and immediately Joe moved off the bed to stop when he was standing in front of Nick.

With his curls hanging in his eyes and his cheeks flushed darkly, Nick tilted his head up towards Joe and flicked his tongue out, leaving his mouth open slightly. Joe grinned and moved closer, taking hold of himself in a loose grip. As Kevin started to pull out slowly, Joe rubbed the tip of his cock against Nick's bruised lips, leaving a smear of pre-cum there that the boy quickly licked off with a moan. Nick leaned forward as much as he could and pulled the head of Joe's erection into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it lightly.

Then, as Kevin bit down hard on the back of Nick's neck, the two elder Jonas brothers thrust their hips forward, drawing a well muffled scream from their younger brother. Nick braced himself with his right hand and pushed his hips back against Kevin's as he thrust in and out slowly, lifting his left hand to grab at Joe's right hip and tug him closer.

Kevin wrapped his left arm tight around Nick's ribs and curled the fingers of his right hand with his in the sheets. He thrust deeply into Nick, groaning and sucking at the back of his tense neck. Kevin sat back on his knees, his thrusts slowing as he brought his right hand up to the back of Nick's head, taking a handful of his curls and pulling his head back harshly. He heard a loud, wet pop and chuckled at the plaintive sounds from both of his brothers. He gave a slow, deep thrust and grinned as he pushed Nick's head down on Joe's flushed cock.

Joe curled his fingers with Kevin's in Nick's hair as the eldest's movements rocked Nick forward, the head of his cock bumping the back of his throat. He felt the vibrations of Nick's moan around him and he gasped, pushing the boys head down to take all of him in. Joe and Kevin held his head as still as possible as the middle brother started bucking his hips, his head thrown back.

Kevin's harsh and quickening thrusts pushed Nick forward so hard that he was practically chocking on his brothers cock, but his shameless moans proved how much he loved it. Kevin let go of his hair and leaned back over him, thrusting as hard as he could manage. He looked up at Joe, and the blissful look on his face showed how close he was.

Deciding to end it quickly, Kevin reached down and gripped Nick's neglected cock tightly and started pumping out of time with his own erratic movements. The feel of Nick swallowing and groaning around him had Joe teetering on the edge of his orgasm, and he stopped moving altogether, panting.

Then, Nick was actually screaming around Joe's cock as he came over the bed sheets and Kevin's hand, and Joe couldn't hold back as he came with a scream of his own. Kevin barely lasted for a few more thrusts before he was spilling deep inside of Nick, biting down hard on his shoulder.

They all just stayed still for a few moments, all panting hard with their eyes shut. Then, almost as one, they pulled away from each other and crawled to the middle of the humongous bed, curling up together under the blankets. Nick laid his head down on Kevin's chest, smiling as he saw Joe curl up lower with his head on Kevin's belly.

"I love you, Kevy-Bear."

"I love you too, Nicky-Baby."

"Hey, what about me!?"

"We love you too, Joey-Star!"

"Psh, bitches.."


End file.
